El numero tres
by CielHibird29
Summary: No lo va a admitir, no hoy, pero le excita que Matt sea rudo, malo. Que le domine en el sexo que según sus propios pensamientos, es en lo único que le supera. Pero es que Matt no lo ha humillado, solo lo doblega. Lo hace caer con esa maldita petición y lo obliga a rendirse cuando muerde su labio por primera vez en la noche. Lemmon.


_**Advertencias: Sadomasoquismo supongo, lemmon explícito, yaoi, bla bla bla... **_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a sus respectivos creadores los cuales no recuerdo sus nombres, lo siento(?)**_

* * *

**El numero tres.**

Aún no sabe qué fue lo que pasó cuando se dejó llevar por los besos detrás de la oreja y las manos rasposas del otro. Piensa que fue porque no lo pensó pero muy dentro de él está la duda de que quizás lo pensó demasiado.

Su naturaleza no le permite ser humillado, no lo soporta. Prefiere morir.

Pero es que Matt no lo ha humillado, solo lo doblega. Lo hace caer con esa maldita petición de sexo y lo obliga a rendirse cuando muerde su labio por primera vez en la noche.

Son las palabras en ese aterciopelado italiano, su lengua materna que solo usa en este tipo de situaciones, y las descargas que se generan en su cuerpo por la insistente lengua en su cuello que lo hacen ceder. Poco a poco pierde el control sobre si mismo, cayendo en sus instintos animales que él bien sabe que son lo más fuerte que posee. Y Matt está consciente también, por eso, como todo un cazador, busca la forma y las maneras, los modos en los que debe abordarle y así evitar un ataque y hacerlo todo mortal para su presa. _Sexo mortal._

El gamer lo tortura, le muerde el cuello, le jala del cabello, le entierra las uñas y cuando Mello siente esa necesidad, ese ardor en las manos de corresponder violencia con violencia, es sometido por el castaño como pocas veces sucede, como solo con él le sucede. Las palabras de Matt son frías, duras y sádicas al igual que esa sonrisa erótica en sus labios delgados con sabor a tabaco. Palabras que, en situaciones normales, Mello le gritaría que es un cerdo y se haría el ofendido. Mail conoce las debilidades del rubio, evita que le toque, quiere que se quede con las ganas, que lo desee para poder entrar en acción… y es cuando lo amarra.

El rubio termina, después de un par de mordidas a las mejillas y manos del otro, con las muñecas atadas a la cabecera de la cama, juntas justo sobre su cabeza mientras forcejea un poco, algo totalmente inútil y mas por pura formalidad ya que ambos saben que si en verdad quisiera soltarse ya hubiera roto la corbata de mala calidad que le apresa. El gamer sonríe lamiendo una tetilla del otro y suelta una risa al pasar las manos por la espalda baja de Mihael, quien se limita a gruñir por la impaciencia, que se intenta convencer, es en realidad enojo. Pero no, es placer masoquista.

No lo va a admitir, no hoy, pero le excita que Matt sea rudo, malo. Que le domine en el sexo que según sus propios pensamientos, es en lo único que le supera. En esos momentos, no tan íntimos por los gritos que traspasan las paredes del departamento, es cuando Mello se siente el numero tres. Cuando el castaño le supera y el queda después. Y lo peor es que no siente humillación alguna, es puro morbo y excitación el saber que Mail es el único que deja que desinfle su propio ego y lo llene de caricias, obscenidades y su polla caliente.

Matt lo desnuda y le da una mamada como ninguna, una tan excitante, desbordante que Mello no tiene que marcar un ritmo con su cadera como a veces lo hace con las putas que contrata. Matt sabe como complacerlo, sabe que tocar, cuando, a que velocidad y, mierda, parece que tiene un puto instructivo.

Pero se queda a medias, suelta el miembro palpitante y el rubio jadea a modo de queja pero vuelve a sentirse emocionado al ver a Matt ya sin sus calzoncillos. _Métela, métela, métela._

Pero como decía, a Mello le pone que Mail sea malo.

El castaño se entretiene jugando con la lengua de Mello, succionándola, mordiéndola, animándola y eso a Mello le desespera porque, joder, quiere tomarlo del cabello y marcar su ritmo, que él mande porque es lo que la mente le pide, pero el cuerpo se derrite ante la tranquilidad y lentitud y sensualidad de su amante. Se excita y el pene le empieza a doler, pidiendo atención. Y como si Matt leyera mentes, ÉL se masturba. El muy hijo de puta se masturba con esa expresión sádica que le pone tanto como le molesta. _Joder, maldito idiota._

Mello no habla, Matt le susurra obscenidades. _"¿Quieres mi polla? ¿Por qué no la pides? Solo pídela Mells."_ Y con lo que odia ese apodito, aprieta los dientes y los párpados y gime leve al sentir el lubricante helado en su entrada._ Métela, imbécil, métela_. Piensa, mas no habla. No reclama pero tampoco cede. Orgullo señores, orgullo.

_"Di 'por favor' Mells"_ el menor sonríe y lame la punta del miembro ajeno con toda la lentitud del universo, Mello se desespera y empieza a moverse, serpenteando para alcanzar a apresarle la cadera con las piernas. Matt se enseria y le pega en el muslo a puño cerrado. No fue una nalgada, fue un golpe._ "Quieto._" Ordena y el mafioso se siente el "cachorro" ahora. Un perro, un animal siendo dominado por su dueño. Su amo.

El rubio murmura insultos, le duele el golpe, le duelen las muñecas ahora enrojecidas y le duele su erección. Le duele todo. Le duele Matt. De un momento a otro, también le duele su entrada con dos dedos que entran de golpe y comienzan una tijereta dentro de él.

No lo soporta, necesita masturbarse, jodido adicto de mierda. Con la mano libre, Matt le tiene piedad y comienza con un leve vaivén de su mano en el miembro. Mello suelta un jadeo y relaja los músculos del vientre al sentir algo de alivio y adrenalina. Gracias a Dios.

Suelta una risa sencilla y el gamer saca ambos dedos y hace la masturbación lenta, lenta como sus besos que ahora combina mientras se miran a los ojos. Ambos con sencillez, con ese simple gesto de besarse lento a la hora del coito, con esa mirada se unen espiritualmente y luego Matt se encarga de unirlos físicamente entrando de lleno en el rubio. Mello aprieta el agarre en la cadera del otro y entrecierra los ojos, pero no por completo. Están conectados, están gritándose por los ojos las palabras mas románticas que se les ocurran, se abrazan los labios con los ajenos y Matt suelta una lágrima. Ni siquiera sabe con exactitud el porqué. Sospecha que es porque dejó de ser un humano independiente a Mello, porque ahora son uno solo en cuerpo y alma y eso le encanta, le derrite. Lo ama tanto que duele, y eso que no es él al que le están enterrando un trozo de carne de 16 centímetros en el culo.

El fumador comienza con su segundo vicio, mueve las caderas rápidamente sin darle tiempo al otro a que se acostumbre. Lo hace porque le encanta escuchar los gritos de placer de Mello, le fascina ese vocabulario ofensivo combinado con las expresiones de piedad. Mello combina todo tan bien y tan perfectamente que siente que se corre.

Del rápido, doloroso y, Mello jura, desgarrador ritmo que mantiene Matt, pasa a uno lento, que le tortura tanto como la necesidad de tocar el pecho del activo y arañarlo. Oh lástima, las manos siguen atadas y se frustra más. Una embestida profunda. Mello gime, Matt jadea.

Logran un nuevo contacto visual y Mello siente que se le va el alma. El otro le besa y sale casi por completo para terminar con un golpe perfecto, excitante y doloroso en la próstata de Mihael, gritando ese nombre en el orgasmo mientras Mello se abre la piel del labio inferior en un intento de contener su alarido. _JoderJoderJoder._

Mail siente que se derrite dentro de Mihael y este siente que está hirviendo.

El castaño, agitado y dejándole un beso en la clavícula, le suelta las muñecas y sale de él con cuidado mientras Mello recupera el ritmo de su respiración. Ambos se abrazan como si fueran los mas románticos y cariñosos amantes existentes, como admitieran que lo son.

Mello se convierte en un animalito dócil que se deja acariciar mientras que el otro le delinea con su índice sus pómulos, párpados, cuello y pecho. Ambos se miran a los ojos, se besan despacio y Matt le susurra un par de palabras de amor al oído. El rubio a veces siente que es mas pesado su orgullo y muchas veces le da la espalda pero hay días como este que se apega mas a él y cierra los ojos, esperando el momento en que el cansancio le venza y se pierda entre sueños donde solo está Matt, Matt y él justo como en ese momento. Ambos evitan la realidad, evitan pensar que, al día siguiente, Mello volverá con su mafia y Matt a su propio departamento, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Como si hubiera sido nada._

* * *

_Okey, no sé que decir. Me inspiré en muchas cosas. xD un extraño odio hacia el puto orgullo de Mello me hizo querer torturarlo pero como lo amo demasiado, decidí darle sexo(? que curioso ¿no?_

_También escribir esto fue gracias a __**Omore**__ y sus fanfics de D18 del fandom KHR! y es que esa mujer escribe oro y plata, diamantes y amor. Joder, la admiro demasiado y espero que esto no haya salido como copia, sino como "en honor a..." _

_Este fic estaba muy "seco" al comienzo, tanto que __**Lucy_B_Matsudaira**__ me recomendó un lubricante XD cuando hizo de mi beta para este fic. _

_Y por supuesto a __**HsTs **__que me dio también algo de beteo y apoyo._

_¡Las adoro!_

_En fin, el fic es como un desahogo. Perdí a alguien importante en mi vida y bueno, eso es lo que quería expresar en la ultima frase. Todo se quedó como si hubiera sido nada. _

_Como sea, gracias por leer. Agradezco reviews~ y en serio, pasen a leer algo de__** Omore**__ que no se arrepentiran por NADA del mundo._


End file.
